Little Fairies
by Nyaners
Summary: Juvia and Gajeel get their town destroyed and Makarov finds them wandering. Seeing that they needed a home, he invites them back to Fairy Tail where they soon become the silent outcasts. (It's also a Romance story; couldn't fit it)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ooh I'm so excited for this one（＾∇＾）****I've been writing this story for just a little while, and I hope it does okay. It's definitely a Gruviafic, with a lot of Gajeel and Erza having a BROTP relationship with Juvia. And I'm posting the ages of everyone, just to give an idea of how old I pictured em' when writing it. (I know Gajeel's and Natsu's ages aren't known, but that's how I imagined how old they would be among the rest)**

**Laxus: 17**

**Gajeel: 15**

**Erza: 15**

**Mirajane: 15**

**Cana: 14**

**Gray: 14**

**Elfman: 14**

**Natsu: 13**

**Juvia: 13**

**Levy: 13**

**Lisanna: 12**

* * *

Chapter .5

* * *

"Run, Juvia, run!" shouts a boy with long scruffy black hair and iron piercings running along his face. "We gotta get outta here!"

With him is a girl with pale dark blue hair and the palest of skin. She has a torn dress and dirty shoes. But the most noticeable thing about this girl was her eyes. Lifeless, as if she had just seen tragedy appear right before her. And it did. These two were running from home, not because they got in trouble nor we're they being hunted, but because they had just witnessed their hometown burn down into ashes and they ran to survive the terror that caused this.

"Juvia can't run anymore, Gajeel." she says out of breath. "Juvia has to stop." The boy named Gajeel stops and drops to his knees and turns to look at her.

"Well if you can't run, I'll just carry ya." He says solemnly. "Whatever happens we can't stay here..."

The one named Juvia brings a hand to her mouth and shakes her head quickly. "But Gajeel, Juvia can't let you carry her," she slowly brings her head down, "she'll be a burden."

Gajeel moves over to Juvia and places a firm hand on her shoulder. "I ain't gonna lose anymore family today. And I _sure_ as hell ain't gonna lose you." He drops down to his knees in front of Juvia once more and holds out a hand toward her. "We can make it out together. You and me." He felt determined to convince her to not stay here.

Believing in her friend, Juvia nods and jumps onto his back. "Thank you Gajeel. You're all Juvia has left now." No soon after, exhaustion gets the best of her and she passed out onto his back.

Gajeel ran as fast as he could with Juvia glued to him. He felt the light brushes of air tickling his neck become more and more softer as he realized sleep was overcoming her. He ran for what seemed like hours, until he could barely move his feet, let alone hold Juvia up. Feeling exhaustion start to hit him too, that's when he saw a building and noticed a man retreating out of it at a slow pace and made his way over to said man. The man appeared to be old, no younger than 60, had white hair and a long fur-rimmed coat. And this man would be considered intimidating, if it wasn't for his height.

As Gajeel approached him, the man took notice of his presence and let his mouth open ajar. "Please old man," Gajeel says, startling his own self with his own hoarse voice. "You have to hide us." And with that he collapsed with Juvia on top of him, leaving the short old man with two passed out kids.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but there will be longer ones to come. This isn't technically chapter one, but it's like an intro so its .5! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ****...（−＿−；）****Intro felt too formal, so .5 was the only other thing my brain could think of. Pushing that aside though don't forget to review, favorite, and follow :D**


	2. Hope in the Shape of a 3 Foot Man

**A/N: Thank you to the people who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed I really appreciate it, it means a lot and I hope you like this next chapter! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)o)))**

* * *

Gajeel jolted upright, hitting his head into something in the process. "Shit, that hurt!" Rubbing it slowly, a scowl grew on his face as he looked at what he bumped his head on. Or rather who. It appeared to be an old lady, with pink hair tied into a bun, dressed in a red overcoat. Gajeel was ready to ask where he was, but then a certain blunette busied his thoughts.

"Where's Juvia?!" He barked. "Where did you take her?!"

The old lady rubbed her head as well, furrowing her eyebrows at the boy. "Why would Makarov bring me _humans_ of all things?" She mumbled to herself.

She placed a warm hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Calm down, calm yourself down. If you don't I'm going to have to force you and I really don't want to do that." She turned her body slightly and pointed to Juvia in a bundle of blankets on the other side of the room. "Your friend is just find, but you on the other hand need to relax."

Gajeel, feeling concerned, peeked over at Juvia and then did it again just to reassure himself that she was okay. He then looked over toward the old pink haired lady beside him and narrowed his eyes at her, keeping cautious. "Who are you anyways?" He asked sternly.

The lady kept her face emotionless and made her way over to a table full of potions and glass tubes. Gajeel watched intently to see what she was doing and saw her turn back around. "Are you a magic user by any chance?"

"Why'd you want to know?" Gajeel was ready to attack her at moments notice. He thought it was suspicious that she would even care or not.

"I'll take that as a yes." She turned back toward her potions and all that could be heard throughout the room was pouring and glass tinkling. When it stopped, she made her way back to Gajeel and handed him a wooden cup. "Drink it."

He looked at her for a second before taking the cup and staring at the contents inside. "I don't know you. How do I know you won't poison me?" He asked unsure.

She took the cup from him and quickly sipped from it and handed it back. "It's a potion that rejuvenates ones strength, I _suggest_ you drink it." She insisted angerly.

He took it from her and downed the thing in one go as she walked away and came back with a chair to sit next to him with.

"My name is Porlyusica and this is my house." She said, arms crossed.

Gajeel sat up straight and put his legs over the side of the bed. "Did you bring us here?"

She shook her head twice while closing her eyes and opened them up once again. "Makarov is the one who brought you to me. He came in the middle of the night dragging the two of you in and asked for me to care for the both of you until he returns." She looked over toward her clock on the wall behind her and then back at Gajeel. "It's nearly 4:00 in the afternoon and he still hasn't returned."

Her face contorted into a scowl and that's when a knock at her door boomed through the room. "Finally he's arrived." She scurried her way over the door and opened it abruptly.

"Forgive me Porlyusica for asking you this favor. You've helped me so many times over the years and I don't know how I could ever repay you." The man talking made his way inside and headed straight for Gajeel, noticing that he was the only one awake.

Porlyusica nodded her head. "If anything you've helped me, but it would be an even greater help if you removed these humans from my house. You know how much I despise them."

Gajeel scowled at the woman's angry words and then ignored her, turning to look at the man who just entered. He calmed down at his appearance because of the familiar face he wore. It was the same man he ran up to, after he collapsed with Juvia on his back.

"Hey you're that man that I saw last night." He said surprisingly. "Where are we anyways?"

The old guy nodded and proceeded to talk. "If you mean the town, then this is Magnolia. Well, the forest outside of Magnolia to be exact. I'm Makarov, as you probably already have been told. I'm the guild master of a guild called Fairy Tail." Hearing shuffling behind him, he looked toward Juvia.

Gajeel peered over the mans head and noticed her lifting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He immediately made his way over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Juvia are you alright?"

She stared straight into his eyes with her lifeless ones, giving him a small smile. "Juvia's fine Gajeel. Porlyusica-san helped and gave her something to rejuvenate herself with. After realizing you weren't going to wake up anytime soon, she decided to take a nap." She stopped rubbing and noticed the worried look he was giving her. "Are _you_ okay?"

He nodded his head and pulled away from her, looking at Makarov and Porlyusica. "We should go. We don't have to bug you anymore with being here." He brushed past them and made his way to the open door. "Come on Juvia."

Juvia quickly made her way out of the bed and bowed toward the two. Just as she was about to walk to Gajeel, Makarov held a hand out for her to stop.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you two headed?" He asked kindly.

Juvia looked at Gajeel, who narrowed his eyes at the back of the man's head, then back at Makarov and hesitantly answered him. "We don't know yet. Our town was destroyed...along with our family. Gajeel and Juvia have no home to return to." Juvia stared at her feet, feeling the tears threatening to come down.

Gajeel stood at the door frame keeping his head down as well, as if they were caught red handed, with a strained expression on his face, remembering his 'family' as well.

Makarov walked up to Juvia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want you two to come with me. Come with me to Fairy Tail. If you would like, I could provide you a place to live, along with work as well." He gave Juvia a smile and turned to look at Gajeel. "You don't have answer right away, but I think you should come with me to see for yourself and decide. I'll even allow you to stay with me for awhile until you two can come up with enough money for your own place. But only for a short while. I don't think my grandson would pertain to having guests."

Gajeel walked up to Juvia and put his left hand in her right. "Why are you helping us old man? We're just a couple of kids who you stumbled across. We could be criminals for all you know."

Makarov walked toward the door and stopped. "Maybe you are or maybe you aren't, either way you did ask for help didn't you? Besides I think finding me was an upturned fate if you ask me." He continued walking and listened as Juvia and Gajeel followed him out of the house slowly, yet cautiously.

"Or perhaps Fairy Tail finding you was the fate that turned out to be." He whispered, barely enough for anyone close to hear. But a certain iron-pierced kid heard it loud and clear.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again! ( ^-^)/~~~**


	3. Meeting the New Family

**A/N: yay chapter 3? 2? （−＿−；）****great i confused even myself... OH WELL XD Next chapter guys hope u like it and thanks for all the views guys!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

As Makarov walked through the guild hall doors, the place was exploding with laughter and cheer. Everyone seemed to be drinking, if not eating, or fighting. Gajeel and Juvia followed him, experiencing the liveliness of Fairy Tail first hand.

Makarov walked up to a stool and jumped from that, to the top of the counter and cleared his throat. Everyone kept continuing on as if it never happened, which to them it really didn't, causing Makarov to take it a step further.

"Quiet children!" He barked mercilessly. "I need you all to listen to me for just a second, now if you would all shut your mouths!"

People dropped what they were doing and stared at their master, expecting some kind of important news from him. But people started to not only look at their master, but at the two kids no one had ever seen before.

"Children we have two new guests and I expect you all to get along with them." Makarov looked down at both Gajeel and Juvia, staring directly at Gajeel. "And that means you too."

Gajeel crossed his arms and let out a huff, turning away from Makarov, scowling. Watching him, Juvia let a small smile play on her lips. It wasn't a full one because she felt it could never be complete since losing her parents. But it soon faltered when she noticed the many eyes gawking at her and her friend. She looked left and then right at the many eyes, and that's when she saw a pair that made her whole body stop. The deepest of blue, almost black, eyes stared right into her navy ones. She would have stared at him longer if it weren't for Gajeel pulling her toward an empty table. "Come on Juvia. Let's sit down."

Juvia walked with him to the table and sat down. As they did so, the people in the guild slowly went back to what they were doing, but kept an eye on them considering Gajeel's threatening face and Juvia's impassive one. But as the two sat down, silently thinking what their next move would be, a group of kids stood together curiously observing them.

"I don't trust the one with piercings." Said a boy with rosy pink hair. "He looks weird." He sniffed the air toward them and furrowed his eyebrows. "And smells different too."

A girl with short silver hair gave the rose haired boy a disappointed look. "Natsu that's not nice. You can't judge a book by its cover, right Levy?" She looked over to a girl with bright blue hair. She didn't respond and only kept staring right at Gajeel.

Everyone waited for her to respond but noticed that someone else in their group, with hair the same color as the short haired girl but longer, replied instead. "I think they both look kinda weird. He looks like he escaped prison or something and the girl looks like she doesn't smile. Ever." She turned to face the subjects at question.

"Who knows, they might surprise you." A girl with long brown hair holding a stack of tarot cards suggested.

A boy with droopy eyes and dark hair replied. "Yea maybe your right Cana, but they do look like they've been through a lot. They look kinda... I don't know... dirty."

No one in the group heard a member leave, but continued on as their friend with scarlet red hair walked up to the two newcomers.

Holding out her hand, she silently nodded at them while also holding a comforting smile on her face. "My name is Erza. I want to welcome you to Fairy Tail."

Hearing their scarlet haired friend talk, one by one the group walked up quietly behind her and watched her confront them.

Gajeel kept a solid gaze on Erza, not moving an inch to retrieve her hand. He flicked his eyes over toward her 'posse' and back at her. "We don't need your pity ya know. You can just leave us alone."

Erza twisted her face up, surprised at Gajeel's tone of voice. "I'm just trying to be nice. There's no need to be rude to me."

The rose haired boy Natsu pushed his way toward Erza and stood in front of her while crossing his arms.

"Who are you anyways?" He questioned seriously. Natsu sniffed Gajeel from where he stood and watched him backed away, giving Natsu a suspicious look.

Gajeel showed his teeth and growled a little. "Why are you smelling me?!" His eyes widened with realization. "Are you a... never mind. Just don't smell me you pink headed creep." He calmed down and kept his eyes closely on Natsu.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Don't make fun of my hair, iron plate!" He yelled, letting the previous conversation be forgotten.

Juvia watched as Gajeel and the pink haired kid whose name she didn't know started to go back and forth with each other. Curious who was also behind Erza, her eyes trailed behind her, only to see the boy with the deep dark blue eyes and messy black hair. To her, he was mesmerizing. She couldn't describe what it was about him, but her heart could. She held a hand to her chest and felt the rapid thumping increase. She silently prayed it would stop and felt confused and scared as to why it was happening.

Handling her heart was one thing, but then he started to look at her as well. His face was kept still, but he curiously looked at Juvia like he was trying to figure her out. She could feel heat rise to her cheeks as she touched them, but the movement she made caused the boy to look away making Juvia frown a little. Though she was slightly confused about her actions, she knew that it was bound to happen again.

Listening to Gajeel complain with the rose head started to give Juvia the impression that he actually enjoyed her company. When living at home, Gajeel would give anything then to keep talking with anyone for too long besides herself. He would call them annoying and start pushing them away, resulting in him losing chances to make any friends. Juvia didn't mind him making friends, but actually felt jealous that he had the ability to. Juvia was described as an ameonna. Women that were said to attract rain wherever they went, and that's how she lived life day after day. Rain poured endlessly in their hometown causing people to steer clear from the little girl. The only ones who didn't were Juvia's parents and Gajeel.

Juvia looked between the both and then payed close attention to Gajeel's face. A smirk. Her heart warmed while watching her friend enjoy himself for once and she could tell that maybe it was fate that they ended up at Fairy Tail's doorstep. Something felt right staying here. She then lightly tugged on Gajeel's arm, pulling him close.

Gajeel, ready to say another smart remark at the pink head, abruptly stopped when he felt the slight bump from Juvia. Turning to his left, he noticed her leaning toward his ear to say something to him.

The small group of kids stood watching what was happening between the other two. They kept silent as they watched Gajeel's smirk slowly fade with Juvia's words, impacting him. They saw Juvia pull away and nod at the pierced ruffian-looking kid. He looked at her in a serious matter and took her hand in his, leading her over to the guild's master.

Makarov was sitting on the counter enjoying a drink, until he felt the presence of the two children he brought in. Facing toward them, he stayed quiet, ears ready.

"We accept your offer to stay old man. We would like to become apart of Fairy Tail."

Makarov jumped off of the counter, shouting in the process. "Listen up everyone, I want you all to give a warm welcome to your new members, Gajeel and Juvia!"

The guild, feeling no threat from the two kids, cheered and started to party. They pulled out the drinks and summoned bar maids over to order what they wanted.

Erza walked up to the two once more, smiling a kind smile. "Now since we're apart of the same guild, I hope we can at least get along. Wouldn't you agree, Gajeel?" Erza finally knowing the mystery kids' names, held out her hand once more.

Gajeel stared at it again and smirked. "Don't think we're friends after this." He roughly shook her hand and walked over to stand next to Makarov.

"Juvia is it? I hope we can be...friends." Erza asked quietly. She held her hand out toward her.

Juvia's eyes widened at Erza, feeling something that she thought she wouldn't ever get to experience. Making a new friend.

She grabbed her hand hesitantly, afraid if she was joking, but never felt Erza laugh, run, nor insult her. She only gave her a welcoming smile.

"Thank you so much Erza-san." Erza tensed at hearing Juvia speak for the first time since being here, but quickly relaxed, understanding the genuinity in her voice.

Makarov came over and grabbed onto Juvia's shoulders, leading both her and Gajeel to his office on the second floor.

The rose haired boy, Natsu, moved his way toward Erza and obscured her view of their master, Juvia, and Gajeel.

"What was that all about Erza?" He inquired curiously.

She gave Natsu a small smile. "Just making a new friend." She put a friendly hand on Natsu and made her way out of the guild and into the pouring rain mumbling to herself. "Just making a new friend."

* * *

**A/N: oh yea I forgot that I wanted to say i'm posting a chapter every Monday and Thursday I hope u guys can wait that long ヾ****(＠⌒ー⌒＠****)ノ ****bye**


	4. Making New Friends

**A/N: hey again guys, this chapter is long i think (￣▽￣****')... anyways let's get on with the chapter! Hope you like it and thanks for readin' ( ´θ｀****)ノ**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It had been five days since Juvia and Gajeel's arrival and people warmed up to them quite nicely. They had learned everyone's names and what kind of magic they did as well. Even Gajeel had taken a major liking to someone in particular and Juvia noticed, even if he kept denying it. Her name's Levy McGarden and a book lover that did script magic at that. At first glance they looked like _complete_ polar opposites, but they actually enjoyed one another's company.

With Juvia, she could only get accustomed to Erza. It wasn't like she didn't like talking to other guild mates, but she couldn't seem to open up like Gajeel had. He rough housed with Natsu while Juvia would sit silently at the bar, getting the occasional 'hi' every now and then from other guild mates. She did go on quests, but that was only ever with Gajeel and if he was ready or not. She never felt comfortable to go alone or with anyone else.

And today was another one of those days for Juvia. She sighed sadly, putting her head down in her crossed arms. Ever since arriving to Magnolia, it'd been raining even more then usual. Because the rain reflected off her feelings, it wouldn't stop either. She knew the problem to this was her parents. She longed to be with them and see their faces. Besides Gajeel, they were what made her smile everyday, but sadly it wasn't enough to make the rain that followed her everywhere she went, disappear.

As Juvia sulked at the bar distracted by the thoughts of her parents, a figure walked into the guild shaking the rain off of their umbrella. It was none other then Gray Fullbuster, scowling because of the down pour he just emitted from. "I hate getting wet and why doesn't this rain stop already." He mumbled.

He set it down among the many other umbrellas of everyone else's and walked over to the guild's bar. He ordered a drink and looked to his left and right to see who was with him at the bar, only to see the pale blue hair and thick curls of Juvia. Ever since he saw her he knew she was different. It wasn't like he had feelings for her or anything, but he could sense that she was lonely. He questioned himself for even wondering about her since she avoided him herself. It was once or twice within the time they came that he took the initiative to talk to the lone girl, but all she did was either walk away trying to avoid him the whole day or hide from him.

He contemplated whether or not to ask her what was wrong because she looked particularly gloomy this gloomy day. Thinking it over some more and deciding to just ask her, he moved down to sit next to her and tapped her shoulder.

By now Juvia had let her thoughts completely fill her head that she didn't even notice that he boy she felt a mysterious attraction to, tap her. She felt it when he did it a second time and lifted her head.

"Hi Juvia."

Seeing who it was caused her to jump right out of her chair, ultimately having her land on her back.

Gray reacted as soon as she hit the floor and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and she fell right into his chest.

Juvia stared into his eyes and froze. The blood was rushing to her head at the closeness from the boy and she felt anxious being around him. She didn't like feeling uncomfortable, but he was giving her no choice.

She swallowed a lump that started to form in her throat. "Can you let go of Juvia please?" She squeaked.

Gray let go and started to rub the back of his head nervously. He didn't mean to hold her that long, it was just that her eyes intimidated him into staring longer then he should have. They were eyes he'd never seen before. Eyes that held no happiness.

Gray shifted his gaze toward the ground and then he heard her clear her throat which got him to look up.

"Did...um G–gray-s–s–sama need something from J–juvia?" She cleared her throat, still feeling uncomfortable.

He stopped rubbing his head and quirked an eyebrow. "Gray-sama?" He whispered and then waved a hand dismissing what he just said and continued. "I was just wondering why you were sitting here all alone."

Juvia felt tears threatening to come out by his question, but answered anyway. "Juvia was just thinking about her parents... She misses them so much and she wishes..." Lighting struck outside making her pause. "...she just wishes that she could see them again."

"Then why don't you go see them." He suggested.

Juvia shook her head sadly and slowly. "Juvia can't. It's... it's impossible."

Gray questionably looked at Juvia, not quite sure what she meant. Nobody knew the reason why Juvia and Gajeel came to Fairy Tail or where they came from, much less anything about them period, and nobody dared to ask.

An awkward silence grew over them and Gray shifted slightly. Juvia looked at him, finally realizing that he didn't know. She thought it about for a second and realized no one knew what happened to her and Gajeel but themselves. "Juvia's parents we're killed just before she joined Fairy Tail."

Juvia stood there silently waiting for a response from Gray, but felt a hand reach her shoulder instead. "I know what your going through. I lost both my parents when I was younger along with someone else that was important in my life. But I made a promise to myself that I would get back who did it to them." He clenched the hand at his side and unclenched it. "I knew that joining a guild would help me become stronger and then I found Fairy Tail."

Juvia gave Gray a sympathetic gaze, she felt terrible that he lost his parents too. Her tears stopped threatening to fall and she stood there trying to think of the right thing to say. She felt grateful for him finding something to fight for, but Juvia still felt lost. "I'm sorry that happened to you Gray-sama. And thank you for sharing with Juvia to try to make her feel better, but she... Juvia..." She couldn't describe what she felt in words and shifted her eyes away from him looking sad once more.

Gray scratched his head again, not sure on how to handle the situation, and then an idea popped into his head. "Don't worry about it, but hey. How 'bout we go on a mission to take your mind off of things?"

She brought her head up and widened her eyes at his sudden request, letting a light blush tint her cheeks. "A _quest_? W-w-with just Juvia and Gray-sama?"

He nodded slightly unsure if this was the right decision to do or not, especially since she had been avoiding him. But after what she said, it made him want to do something nice for her.

"Come on let's go to the quest board to see what we can find." He walked away from her, leaving her to stand next to the empty bar stools.

Juvia let her eyes follow Gray instead of her feet and watched him make his way to the board. "Why is Gray-sama being so kind to Juvia?" She whispered to herself. Her heart started to speed up, where she automatically brought a hand to her heart. "Juvia feels like her heart will soon burst."

Gray stood close to the board waiting for Juvia to show up, but when he felt a hand reach his shoulder from behind, he was surprised to see none other then Erza Scarlet there instead. "Erza. Is something wrong? Is it Natsu again?"

Gray's eyes traveled over to Natsu and Gajeel arguing like he would with Natsu, himself. As soon as he saw the rosy headed teenager, fall into an immediate frown. They were nakama, that's for sure, but Gray and Natsu never quite got along. And it was always Erza who separated the two if they got too rowdy.

Erza smirked, thinking of the two's relationship. It was frustrating pulling them apart, yet strangely entertaining at the same time. She knew the two got along, but they insisted on not acting as so.

"No. I noticed you and Juvia back there. Is something going on between the two of you?" She smiled mischievously at Gray and watched him furrow his eyebrows.

"Erza we just basically met, let alone talked. How could _anything_ happen when she's only joined just a couple days ago and I've only _seen_ her around the guild?" He tucked his hands under each arm waiting for Erza to forgive herself for that type of conclusion, but she only kept smiling.

She shrugged her shoulders, keeping a smile still plastered on her face. "I don't know. Anything could happen."

Gray rolled his eyes and looked at the board again. "We're going on a quest together. She seemed..." Gray contemplated whether or not to mention why he was taking her, so he steered his words into another direction. "...she seemed bored with just sitting in the guild doing nothing so I thought maybe a quest would keep her busy."

Erza let her smile fall and she brought a hand to her chin. "I'll come with you both. I could use some time away from the guild as well. Plus I want to see how Juvia handles a quest."

"Ok. I don't think she would mind." He agreed, nodding. He turned his attention back to the board, abandoning his conversation with her.

Erza watched him pick a quest and turned slightly to take a peek at Juvia near the bar. She looked like she was in deep thought as she kept her gaze focused on her hands that fidgeted in front of her. Erza looked concerned, because after all, that wasn't her reason for tagging along on the quest. She had seen Juvia at the bar with her head down and was making her way over to the saddened bluenette, but backed off once Gray settled down next to her. She figured that maybe Gray could help Juvia.

"Here's a good one." He stated suddenly, suprising Erza in the process. He turned to her with a quest in hand. "We have to catch a robber that's been stealing money from shops in town."

He smiled down at the paper and then shifted his eyes at Erza who stared back at him. Looking around the both of them, he then held the paper down. "Where's Juvia?"

Answering his own question, he looked over to the last place he left her and made his way over, with Erza following him. Just as he was about to get to her, a brawling Natsu and Gajeel flew at him in the midst of him getting there. The quest paper slipped out of his hand and landed right at the feet of Juvia who was staring at the display in front of her.

Gray attempted to push off a heavy Gajeel and Natsu, but failed. He growled and started to yell at the two for colliding with him.

Ignoring the destruction, Erza walked around the fools and made it in front of Juvia, picking up the quest. "Ignore them. It happens enough times that you should just get use to it."

Juvia nodded and focused her attention on Erza, but something stopped her from keeping her whole attention on her. Something droopy eyed and raven haired. Gray had removed his shirt once he joined Gajeel and Natsu, over habit of course, and Juvia kept her eyes focused on him, daring not to look away.

Erza, taking notice of Juvia not looking at her, decided to follow her eyes to see what got her sudden attention. Seeing the shirtless Gray Fullbuster yelling at the two other idiots, she realized the 'object' of distraction.

Erza smiled at Juvia and faced her once again, standing in front of her line of sight. "Juvia, I asked Gray if I could join the both of you. But if you prefer to go with him _alone_..."

Juvia snapped out of her gaze and looked at her as a blush as red as Erza's hair appeared on her face. She knew what Erza was going to suggest and interrupted her before she could keep talking.

"No!" She blurted, but then covered her mouth from her sudden outburst. "Juvia means t-t-that no, i-i-i-it would it's alright. It'd be fun w-w-with the three of u-us." She stuttered. "N-N-Not that Juvia wouldn't _want_ to be alone with Gray-sama... ummm." She gave up and sighed shakily. "Juvia would love for Erza-san to join them." She said meekly.

Erza took another peek at the half naked Gray and smiled at him. She then looked at Juvia once again still with the same knowing smile and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Alright Juvia." She said gently. "Let's go get Gray."

They walked toward the brawling trio with Juvia a couple steps behind Erza. She handed Juvia the quest paper and pulled Natsu and Gray apart, giving them a murdurous glare, scaring them senseless. They seemed to listen, but it wasn't til' Erza got to Gajeel that she and him started to have a glare off. Neither wanted to back down to appear weaker then the other, but their little 'competition' was ruined by none other than Natsu.

"Gajeel those iron bolts in your head _must_ be screwed into your brain if _you_ think you can take Erza on!" He shouted at him.

Gajeel faltered his stare with Erza and glared at Natsu. He started growling, making his way up to the idiot.

"Shut up you pyro! At least I have the balls to stand up to the girl!" He puffed out, loudly. "I've never seen you, even once, try to talk back to Erza."

They went back and forth and Gray, feeling like the odd man out, decided not to be apart of it. It was then that out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blue and ultimately remembered Juvia.

He looked over at her and noticed that she was already looking at him, but then quickly looked elsewhere as if she wasn't sure if to look at him or not. He started to make his way over to her, walking away from the other three.

As Juvia stood watching him make his way over, she started to wring the paper in her hands feeling nervous. She didn't mean to like him, he was just really handsome and he opened up to her which made her feel somewhat special. But that wasn't the only reason why she was indecisive with looking at him...

"Sorry about that Juvia. Do you just want to go without Erza?" He asked nicely. "She's kind of occupied with the fire idiot and-"

Gray stopped and finally took notice of Juvia closely. Her face was bright red and her eyes were shifting all over the place, refusing to look at him. He wasn't too close to her nor did he say anything rude. So what was wrong that made her act so distant to him right now?

He placed an arm on her shoulder, causing her to flinch out of it. "Juvia is something wrong? Why won't you look at me?"

She covered her eyes with her hands and then turned away from Gray. "Umm well Gray-sama it isn't that something is wrong with you _exactly_. Juvia just doesn't want to look at Gray-sama's... naked body. NOT THAT IT'S BAD!" She squeaked and stuttered. "A-A-AND NOT THAT J-JUVIA LOOKED OR ANYT-THING!"

Once Gray heard Juvia say naked body, he started to frantically look for his clothes, leaving a nervous Juvia to mumble to herself.

"Here you go Gray. I found them over by the request board." Erza handed over Gray's pants, shirt, and boxers. "You gotta be more careful." She looked over at the stunned Juvia behind him. "I think there are some of us who think your stripping is a little _too_ overwhelming."

Gray quickly put his clothes on and looked at Juvia, and then back to Erza, slightly chuckling. "Can we just go before something _else_ stops us from leaving?"

He started to make his way toward the guild hall doors, but then Erza grabbed his shoulder before he could leave, making him turn around.

"Gray, Natsu and Gajeel will be coming as well."


End file.
